1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trim panel that is unitarily formed as a one piece element with a grip assist handle and is dimensioned and shaped to conceal an air bag assembly.
2. Background Information
A vehicle interior trim panel typically attaches to a structural member within a vehicle passenger compartment. For example, an A-pillar trim panel is shaped and configured to attach to and conceal an A-pillar of the vehicle. A-pillars are often provided with a fixedly attached grip assist handle providing passengers with something rigid to hold onto as they enter and exit the vehicle. The trim panel is typically provided with one or more openings such that a portion of the grip assist handle attaches to the pillar and extends through the opening in the trim panel.
Some grip assist handles require a bracket that is fixed to the A-pillar, with the grip assist handle being fixed to the bracket. In such a configuration, the trim panel covers the A-pillar and the bracket. However, when a curtain airbag is concealed behind the trim panel, the bracket can make packaging of the airbag behind the trim panel more challenging.